


Five Stages of Grief

by lisa_jam



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: M/M, 中文
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6787975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisa_jam/pseuds/lisa_jam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>来自点梗：杰森泡过池子之后发现自己无法死去，只有一次又一次重返。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Stages of Grief

哀悼的五个阶段：①否认（失落） DENIAL ② 愤怒 ANGER ③ 协商（迷茫） BARGAINING ④ 绝望（消极） DEPRESSION ⑤接受 ACCEPTANCE

 

One: Denial

 

第一次发生的时候他甚至都没有意识到。

 

那是他刚从池子里爬出来不久。他在德国的高速公路上蜷缩在一辆小货车拥挤的车厢里，躲避一群雷霄古派来的杀手。那位阴影之王显然不乐意有人跟自己分享拉萨路之泉的力量，何况决定出手拯救这奄奄一息的小鬼的还是他自己的女儿。

 

他听到外面那些杀手骑着的摩托尖啸着高速逼近货车，一旦进入射程，他们纷纷亮出微型冲锋枪，开始对着货车的后门扫射。

 

子弹冲破了薄薄的铁皮留下蜂窝一般的弹洞，火星在狭小的室内四处飞溅，他尽可能压低身形在货箱之间掩蔽。被打烂的后车门很快被杀手们掀开了，几个黑衣人从摩托车座上弹起来，跃入车厢寻找他的踪影。

 

他已经咬着藏在靴子里的匕首扑了上去。他们在左摇右晃的车箱中搏斗，他一掌劈晕第一个，抱住第二个杀手的腰撞向车顶。他变强了，这大半年来在塔莉亚的帮助下他无论是身体机能还是搏斗技巧都突飞猛进，远胜过了他曾经达到的高度，他如同一个沉睡了大半年的人从梦中惊醒，有什么新生的东西在他体内隐隐咆哮。

 

这时整个车厢剧烈地颠簸了一下，然后车翻了。他只记得眼前迸发出一团白热的火光，爆炸的碎片伴着熊熊火焰朝他席卷而来。

 

不知过了多久，他醒来了，发现自己躺在公路中央。身后几步之远火光冲天，横在路上的货车已经焚烧成了焦黑的骨架。显然剩下的几辆摩托车在翻车之时撞上了前面的货车，也被爆炸卷了进去。地上散乱地倒伏着几具焦黑的人影。

 

在远处刺眼的警灯划破浓雾之前他已经撑了起来，摇摇晃晃地爬下了公路。

 

他不知道自己走了多久，直到他看到前方出现了一家加油站。他踏进加油站那间泛着冷清灯光的小卖部。女收银员看到他，便尖叫起来，夺路而逃。

 

那天晚上，在加油站洗手间那面肮脏狭小的镜子里，杰森·皮特·陶德第一次长时间地打量自己复活以后的脸。他看到自己半个脸都被干涸的褐色血液覆盖着，两只眼睛却如火炭一样燃烧，如同一个从地狱爬回来的厉鬼。

 

 

那时候他还不明白自己身上发生了什么。

 

 

第二次他在一间废旧汽车回收厂里追击一伙毒贩的余党，他从黑面具的一个手下那一路追到这里。几个走投无路的暴徒从小山一样的汽车残骸堆顶端朝他疯狂开火，然而杰森有耐心，复活交给他的第一件事就是耐心等待。他悄无声息地伏在一辆陈年轿车的底盘边，等他们的肾上腺素褪去，恐惧重新徘徊在他们头顶，这才提起自己的两把枪，站起来。

 

杰森是个精准的射手，他几乎不用瞄准，每一个埋伏者还没来得及从藏身之处暴露，便被他一枪命中眉心。他在这件事上有种天赋，虽然从未得到好好开发，为了蝙蝠侠和他愚蠢的信念。

 

他拾级而上，缓步走向剩下的那个头领，那个两臂纹满粗黑花纹的壮硕男人呆傻地仰头看着他，仿佛看着张开羽翼的死亡天使。杰森把最后一颗子弹干净利落地送进他的脑门，任他的身躯像一袋沙土一样沉重地倒下。

 

他转过头，却看到这群暴徒之中最后一个，他顶多十五六岁，嘴唇周围覆盖着一层绒毛，惊惧的眼睛在黝黑的皮肤上显得更加硕大。他个子太小了，之前的交火中他一直藏在一辆车的底盘下面，杰森没有发现他。

 

这男孩没有看杰森，而是看着自己双手，他两手之间哆哆嗦嗦地握着一根长长的金属轴。这根锋利的金属另一端从杰森背后捅了进去，从小腹直穿出来，深色的血汩汩溜出，渗入脚下的沙地。

 

男孩松开手，跌跌撞撞地转过身拔腿就跑，把他留在迅速黯淡的夜晚和沙漠四起的大风之中。

 

把那玩意拔出来的过程简直跟重新经历地狱一样。然而杰森撑住了。没有人回到这里来追杀他，他们一定以为他肯定完蛋了，受了这么重的伤的人不可能活下来。

 

杰森自己原本也会这么认为的。

 

 

他学会的第一件事是他的伤口会自行恢复。那个可怕的创口在一个晚上过后自动闭合了，他甚至没有缝针，一个星期后，只剩下一道淡淡的痕迹证明它曾经存在。他试着割开过手腕，发觉它不到一小时就自动愈合了。他还没有蠢到砍下自己的一只手什么的来试验，但杰森估计，那同样也不会有什么影响。

 

那时候杰森开始意识到他不是没死成。他不会再死了。

 

这是拉萨路之泉赐予他的另一项礼物。尽管杰森从一开始就根本没有要求过它的任何恩赐。

 

 

后来，他对自己更正：这是一个诅咒。

 

 

Two: Anger

 

他回到哥谭挑战布鲁斯的那个夜晚，布鲁斯以为又一次失去了他。哥谭的黑暗骑士会那么想也无可厚非，因为一般人绝不可能从那样的连环爆炸之中生还。然而杰森在火势减弱到蝙蝠侠有可能进来寻找自己的踪迹之前便穿过了燃烧的厂房离开了。他的左手软软地挂在胸前，刚才布鲁斯为了阻止他开枪投来的那枚蝙蝠镖深深地切进了肩颈处的肌肉，留下一个深深的血口。

 

烈焰焚烧着他，本该痛彻心扉。但他却什么也感觉不到。

 

 

他变得更加暴戾，行事更加无所顾忌，因为现在遮遮掩掩还有什么意义？他又跟曾经的家族照面了，然而每一次他们看着他，他看到的是一个来自过去的倒影，歪斜、破碎、扭曲。

 

然而他们中的有些人还是不知道放弃。比如迪克·格雷森，蝙蝠侠的第一门徒，哥谭钟爱的黄金男孩，他曾经那么迫切地想要取而代之的人。他像一个紧咬不放的影子跟在杰森身后滑过夜色。

 

“我只想跟你谈谈，红头罩。”又一次老调重弹。他为什么从来没有变过？时间的流逝对迪克·格雷森好像不起作用，他还是那个聒噪的老夜翼，只不过换了身稍微稳重些的行头，他仍然把杰森当做那个可以在难过的时候随时打电话找他倾诉的小弟。

 

然而那时杰森一次也没有拨过他留给自己的电话号码。有那么一两次，他曾经想要那么做，但是他最终在自己能够按下键之前就挂断了电话。

 

“你到底想要怎么样，夜翼？”

 

夜翼落在他身后的屋顶上，高举双手以示没有敌意。“只是正常的对话，像两个普通人那样。我受够了我们一照面就得拼个你死我活。”

 

“然后呢？我们坐下来给对方编辫子交换手帕，接下来你就可以顺理成章把我打包捆回家献给你心爱的家人？”

 

夜翼有点尴尬地放下手。“你知道我不是那个意思。”他看起来就像那一年，在一切都还没发生之前，迪克像个久未归家的兄长一样风风火火杀回大宅，宣布要把杰森拉去滑雪，过一个“男孩们的周末”。他最后半是诱骗半是强迫地把杰森拖上自己的二手小破车驶离了哥谭。他们在上州的一个滑雪场待了两天，临走之前迪克还拽着他留下了一张尴尬的合照。那是他们仅有的一张照片。

 

“我只是想要重新了解你。”迪克柔声说， “我想知道在你……离开期间都发生了什么，你现在感觉怎么样。我想知道怎么样才能帮助你。”

 

“帮助我， ”他干涩地重复。

 

迪克总是那个样子，自说自话地构建一段不存在的关系，把不属于他的责任揽到肩上。杰森没有恳求过他当个通情达理的大哥，没有恳求过他的支持和关心。他从没有恳求过迪克的帮助，或者拯救，或者随便什么他以为自己能够给与的东西。

 

“帮助我？是吗，就好像你曾经为此努力过一样？在我被殴打、被焚烧的时候你又在干什么？跟你的泰坦朋友们游历外星，当了不起的英雄夜翼？当我需要你的时候你在哪里？”

 

迪克像是被抽了一巴掌，脸色发白。

 

伤痛对他自己已经失去了意义，他只能从迪克震惊的表情中获得一丝报复的快意。“现在滚开。”

 

他从屋顶一跃而下。

 

 

Three: Bargaining

 

然而迪克·格雷森这个人固执起来甚至能够胜过蝙蝠侠。他仍然追着杰森， 突袭他的安全屋，跟在他后面从高空直坠而下，在枪林弹雨之中闪避自如。他仍然是出色的，可能仍旧是他们之中最出色的那个，一旦他认定了什么事就很难再摆脱他。

 

“停下来，红头罩，你受伤了，”他在暴雨中对杰森喊着，大风把港口的雨水吹得肆意横淌，成排地刷过码头上成排的集装箱。

 

“我今天没心情跟你玩过家家，格雷森，”杰森竭力隐藏自己一瘸一拐的脚步，有颗子弹卡在他的胫骨上，他知道只要花一点时间它会被生长的血肉自行顶出来，然而现在他可没功夫等待那奇迹发生的一刻。

 

夜翼越过他的上空，横在他面前。“我知道你跟着的这群毒贩是谁。他们雇佣了一支私人武装守在港口，这不是你一个人能够解决的事。我已经联系了先知，增员马上就来——”

 

“这样的雨势他们到这里至少也要半小时。” 疼痛分散了他的注意力，让他更加烦躁，“你对此也一清二楚，他们都是恶行累累的杀人犯，如果船进了公海，就休想再找到他们了。”

 

“那让我帮忙，”迪克上前一步，“我不能看着你这么玩命。”

 

“不错的一步。”杰森哼了一声。“只不过这是我的地盘，我的案子。让开。”他拔出枪，用枪口指着迪克。

 

迪克没有移动分毫。“为什么你从来不愿相信我？我只是想——”

 

“是呀，你想帮忙，你想弥补这一切，想把我修好，”他粗声打断，“但你搞错了，迪基鸟，”他冷冷地笑了，“已经没有什么东西可以修了。”

 

迪克咬住嘴唇猛地摇头，目光灼灼，“我不——”

 

杰森开枪了。

 

枪声在他耳中被放到无限大。迪克闪电般旋过身去，拔出自己的双棍。他击中的那个枪手摔倒在地上，溅起几尺高的水花。

 

那些雇佣兵们从四面高垒的集装箱之间冒出来，绕着他们形成一个围拢的圈。大雨混杂着子弹朝他们扫来，竟然让人分不清雨声和枪声。

 

“去追那艘船！”杰森丢掉一把用尽子弹的手枪，拔出匕首掷向一个杀手的胸膛。

 

“然后让你留在这里送死？”夜翼吼道，旋身踢飞了两个人，“如果你以为我会在这个时候放下你，那你真是个十足的蠢货！”

 

最后一个从雨幕里冲出来的家伙高大得像一座小山，他双臂的肌肉虬结，就像轮动两柄巨锤朝杰森当头砸去，被他矮身躲过，他受伤的小腿一阵抽搐，跪倒在地上。

 

那杀手伸出巨灵一样的大掌，抓住杰森的腿，他反手把匕首扎进巨人的肩窝。大块头发出一声震天动地的咆哮，把他举了起来。杰森用大腿卡住他的颈根，骑在他的肩上，手绞紧那把插在肩头的匕首，巨人像发怒的犀牛一样横冲直撞，带着他撞向一旁在风雨中飘摇的吊塔。

 

沉重的钢铁支架朝他们劈头砸了下来。

 

“杰森——！”

 

 

他醒来了，发觉自己仍然躺在滂沱大雨中，身旁遍布倒伏的钢架。迪克跪在他身旁，双手按在他的身体两侧，雨水劈头盖脸地从他身上浇下来，在他的下颚汇聚成一条水线。

 

杰森咳嗽起来，试图推开横在他胸口的一根钢梁。“如果你看够了，也许愿意帮把手……还是你之前只是在说些漂亮话？”

 

“我不明白。”迪克缓缓地说。他面罩后面的眼睛被雨水浸得蓝到发冷。“你刚才没有呼吸了。”

 

杰森松开手，钢铁轰然坠落在泥水地里。他撑起上半身，用手肘抹去脸上的雨水。“你真要在这里纠缠这些？那艘船呢，你拦下他们了吗？”

 

迪克丝毫没被他转移话题的拙劣技巧分心。“你的心跳停止了，就在这里。整整十分钟。我他妈的看着你咽了气！”

 

他盯着杰森，蓝眼睛里第一次有了脆弱的痕迹。“发生了什么，杰森？”

 

“是拉萨路之池。”杰森冲口而出，“你想知道我怎么回来的？这就是答案。”

 

迪克的双眼倏地睁大了。

 

“我没有乞求被复活。但我回来了，一次又一次。这就是发生的一切。满意了？”

 

“可我乞求过。”迪克的声音掩在雨里，几乎微不可闻。“我乞求有什么奇迹让你回到我们身边。因为你还年轻！你还是个孩子！我们谁都没有准备好失去你……”

 

杰森摇头沙哑地大笑。“你还不明白吗？回来的这个杰森·陶德不是蝙蝠侠记忆里的小士兵，不是那个他放在透明展柜里的纪念章。现在这里有的，只是一个错误的残次品，一个不会死的怪物——”

 

迪克想都没想就给了他一拳。他一脸震惊地站起来，提着拳头微微发抖。

 

“我想……我需要静一静。”他突兀地说。在杰森来得及说任何话之前，他就像一道模糊的影子一样仓皇消失了。

 

 

Four: Depression

 

接下来的几天里迪克都躲着他。

 

也许迪克害怕了，这无畏的知更鸟也有退怯的一天。也许那顽固的鸟脑袋终于弄明白了这样的杰森不需要拯救。然而不知道为什么，一下子没有了那道蓝黑交织的身影沉默的尾随，感觉却有些奇怪。

 

这样是更好的，杰森私下觉得；他不应该再回来了。

 

他没想到的是自己会先被黑面具的手下袭击。显然黑面具对于红头罩捣毁了他手下利润最好的贩毒线路大为光火，何况他和夜翼还顺带重创了他花大代价雇佣的私人武装。黑面具的人手埋伏在杰森的新安全屋所在的公寓楼，他走出电梯的那一刻便被各种大大小小的枪口指住了。

 

“老大要找你谈谈，红头罩。”

 

他们半拖半拽地把他带到一间港口的废弃厂房，杰森知道那里是黑面具的一个货仓。为了显示威慑力，一上来他们就用撬棍猛击他的胸腹，踹着他的小腿让他跪下。他的身上被搜了个底朝天，匕首、小刀、手枪全都被丢在地上，一字排开。

 

一个人上来摘掉了他的头盔，丢在地上。然而此刻杰森并不担心他们怀疑他的真实身份——即使哥谭的恶棍们再无法无天，他们也很少有人会相信怪力乱神的那一套。

 

“狡猾的小崽子。”黑面具捡起一把属于杰森的手枪，掂在手心，一边冷冷地看着他。“居然敢跑来动我的货。你还真以为自己是这座城市的老大了？” 他忽地用枪托狠狠砸在杰森的额角上。

 

杰森甩甩头，吐掉含着血的唾沫。“先违约的人不是我。我们有过条件，不许以任何形式向孩子贩卖毒品。”

 

黑面具哼了一声。“你知道这些哥谭的小鬼，只要他们想要弄到什么，你根本拦不住他们。但你不一样，小子，你让我赔了一笔大钱，这件事可没那么简单结束。”他举起枪，直对着杰森的眉心。“我不会直接赏你一枪的；那样就太便宜你了。还有很多方法可以让你痛不欲生……”

 

杰森没有眨眼。他一动不动地盯着黑面具，慢慢露出一个染着血的冷笑。

 

“哦，你真的想要试试看吗？”

 

一个罐子掉落在地上的声音打破了凝滞的空气。呛人的浓烟迅速蔓延开来。杰森抓住时机猛地用肩膀撞向抓住他的打手，就地一个翻滚消失在烟尘中。他听到黑面具咆哮着命令他的手下开枪，枪声轰鸣之间，一道黑影撞破了高处的玻璃窗，猛禽振翅般从半空中扑下来。

 

夜翼踹翻了一个打手，轻盈地落在他面前，他目镜后面的眼睛快速扫过杰森，评估着他的状态，然后他们不约而同地背对背站好，形成了一个防守的姿势。

 

“总是喜欢高调登场啊，马戏团男孩。”杰森一拳直击一个大汉的面门。

 

“我的过失，”迪克架住一只持刀的手臂，猛力一扭，“你还好吗？”

 

“就像你看到的，断了几根骨头，应该还有个可观的黑眼圈，”杰森说，又放倒了两个。“放心，我又死不了。”

 

迪克用力撞开面前的人，恼火地回过身。“你能不能消停一下？” 

 

“停下什么？”

 

男人冲他挥手。“这个。把生命当做玩笑。”

 

“这已经是个玩笑了，瞧瞧我吧。”杰森说，松开自己面前那个昏迷的打手。现在房间里只有他们两人还站立着了。他丢下手上的武器。“你早就应该放手了，蓝鸟。”

 

迪克朝他踏来一步，面罩后面的神情复杂难以读懂。“你这个自私的混蛋，红头罩，你觉得有资格拿自己的命去冒险。”他的声音微微颤抖，“你从来就没考虑过别人的感受——”

 

尖锐的枪响刹住了他的话头。迪克被震得后退一步，他的蓝眼睛迷茫地张大了，低头看着自己的胸前。

 

杰森感觉心跳在耳旁轰然作响，如同擂鼓。迪克摇晃了一下，捂住胸口跪坐下来。

 

不远处，黑面具抱着一把步枪，从藏身的货箱后面站起来，他的另一只手高举着一个像是遥控器的东西。“现在怎么样？你们预料到这个了吗，英雄们？” 那男人血丝遍布的眼睛散发着狂热的光，声音嘶哑，他现在活像一个从地狱来的恶鬼，“今晚你们都别想活着离开这里！”

 

他按下了遥控器。

 

杰森眼看一片白热的火光从黑面具身后燃起，瞬间就将他吞噬了。他只来得及扑向迪克，拦腰抓起他，转身想要从窗户跳出去，爆炸掀起的热浪就将他们卷了起来。高温灼伤了他的后背，焚烧他的头发，他竭力用四肢包裹住迪克，把自己当成一张盾牌，挡住四处飞溅的碎片和火星。

 

他们一同坠入冰冷的哥谭河水。

 

 

Five: Acceptance 

 

巨大的冲击波让他有一阵失去了意识。然而刺骨的河水很快刺激着杰森醒来。他怀里是空的，杰森一时间浑身发冷，紧接着他看到另一道影子正在不远处缓缓向水底的黑暗沉去。

 

他奋力朝迪克游去，从后面抓住那具无力的躯体。水面看起来该死的遥远，他的四肢却犹如灌铅，杰森从未像现在这样期望拉萨路之池也能赐予他一些什么超级力量。

 

他们好不容易钻出水面，杰森托着迪克的颈子，把他拽上岸，平放在地上。杰森可以肯定凯夫拉替他挡住了射向胸口的子弹，但他现在像个没有生命的玩偶一样任人摆弄。他扯开迪克的衣领，咬下自己的手套去探他的鼻息。

 

没有反应。迪克双眼紧闭，水珠从他的面颊上滚落。杰森的两手不受控制地颤抖起来。

 

“这不是开玩笑的时候，夜翼。来啊，给我点反应，你这个戏剧女王，我知道你是在装模作样。”他开始拍打迪克毫无知觉的侧脸，机械地给他做心肺复苏。“你不是我们之中最顽强的那个吗？”

 

“来啊！”他凶狠地按压着迪克的胸膛，再一次低下头做人工呼吸，“你不准就在这个地方死掉，听见了吗，迪克·格雷森！”他拍打着迪克冻成青白色的脸颊。

 

终于，在经过了漫长得叫人难以忍受的死寂之后，迪克呛出一口水，惊天动地地咳嗽起来。有那么片刻，杰森脑中一片空白，只能傻乎乎地看着他。

 

等到他好不容易能够发出音节了，开口的第一句话却是：“你可以轻一点，我想我的肋骨已经断了，杰……”

 

杰森这才后知后觉地意识到自己按压的力道有多大，他的手指都开始微微生疼了。他强迫自己松开手，向后撤去。迪克又咳嗽了一阵，这才艰难地试着支撑起自己的身体。

 

“那么我想……我大概要谢谢你。”他朝杰森露出一个微弱的笑，这微笑让杰森呼吸发紧，胸口刺痛。自从他从拉萨路池水中升起，他已经很久没有产生这样的感觉了。

 

“别再做那样的事了。”他突然生硬地说，试图忽略自己声音的粗哑。

 

“什么事？”迪克静静地问。

 

“试图救我。”

 

迪克抬手摘下自己的面罩，让他的蓝眼睛可以毫无阻碍地直视杰森。他的嘴唇仍旧冰冷发白，湿透的头发一缕缕贴在额前和脖子上。他看起来那么柔弱易伤，如同初生婴儿一样毫无防护。

 

“只要我能，我永远都会来救你，杰森。”

 

这就是迪克·格雷森，从没有人像他这样，顽愚固执而又不知放弃，脆弱不堪同时不可战胜，就算冒着粉身碎骨的风险也随时会向他张开双臂。

 

他低下头，几乎要靠在迪克肩上。

 

“我不知道要如何回来。” 

 

迪克很慢很慢地伸出手，抓住他的衣袖。与其说是抓住，不如说是手指弯曲着搭在他的袖口边缘。

 

“留在我身边。我们一起来弄明白这事。”

 

他沉默良久。

 

“好。”

 

 

 

 

END


End file.
